


Weird Night

by queen_scribbles



Series: Straight Up Truth [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Have some short and sweet Spy Nerds thanks to storyknitter once again being the angst queen





	Weird Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyknitter/gifts).



> Have some short and sweet Spy Nerds thanks to storyknitter once again being the angst queen

 

The bed creaked when she got up.

That’s what Theron planned to use as an excuse anyway. No reason for Jaaide to know he was having trouble sleeping, too. He watched through one half-open eye as she rolled out of bed and padded out to the balcony, debated for all of ten seconds before following.

Jaaide glanced over as he stepped through the doorway after her, breeze ruffling her hair. “Bad night for you, too?”

 _Should’ve known she’d pin me in a guess._ Theron chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t say _bad_. Just... couldn’t sleep.”

She smiled and rested her chin on her drawn-up knees. “Must be all the caf.”

“Yeah, sure,” he snorted. “My system’s still adjusting to being back to my normal quantity? ‘S that it?”

“Something like that,” Jaaide teased. “We all know it’s basically your lifeblood by this point.” She shivered at another breeze, and Theron decided to forego a snarky reply to instead duck back in her--no, theirs now, she’d insisted--room for the first something warm he could get his hands on. Which turned out to be his jacket, still hanging over the back of the couch.

“Here.” He draped it around her shoulders and worked his way behind her on the chair as she pulled it closer, fingers curled into the leather.

“Thanks.” She settled back against his chest, mood still quiet and contemplative.

“Don’t mention it.” Theron wrapped his arms around her for good measure.  “What’s a man to do when his better half won’t dress warmly enough?” He paused for a few seconds, felt her relax against him. “So... what makes it a bad night for you?”

“Nothing anymore,” she returned glibly. One hand released his jacket to rub his arm.

“Jaaide.” He was a master at the art of dodging questions; he could tell when she was doing it. Flattering as her method of choice was. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to.”

“Dreams again,” Jaaide finally murmured. “Nothing I would consider nightmares” --That wasn’t saying much; not with how _bad_ her nightmares had gotten--”but... some old ones I haven’t had in awhile, just unsettling enough to keep me from falling asleep.”

“In short, a weird night for both of us,” Theron sighed. Another breeze caught her hair, and he lifted one hand to smooth it away from tickling his cheek.

“Mm.” She snuggled closer. “But if sleep’s off the table, as it seems to be, this is a very acceptable alternative.”

“Enjoying the night air and sky full of stars?” he asked innocently.

Jaaide huffed a fond laugh. “Enjoying the night air and sky full of stars with you.” She curled her arms up to cross over his. “I’m eternally grateful I have you.”

Theron chuckled. “I like you sleep-deprived and sappy,” he teased. _I like you no matter what._ He pressed a kiss just behind her ear _.“_ And ditto.”

They lapsed into silence after that, and even if they never made it to sleep, neither considered the night a total loss.


End file.
